With You, I'm Safe
by immazinaman
Summary: When House's life is on the line Cuddy will do anything and go against everything she values to safe his him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry its so short at first, this is my first time posting on FF so please be gentle lol. =D**

**With You, I'm Safe**

**Chapter 1**

_The touch of his hand gave her hope. Maybe she found him in time, Cuddy place two fingers on his neck. At that point her hopes began to fade, his pulse is weak...she started to panic because she left her damn cell phone in the car._

_"Lisa..." His silenced voice nothing more than a whisper tried to call her name._

_"Hey. I'm here Greg listen to me; you have to stay with me please." Cuddy replied, sliding onto the floor. Placing his head in her lap gently, running her fingers along his jaw._

_"I tried...Th-ey wouldn't stop. They were go-o-going to come after you. I'm, I'm so-or-sorry Lisa." She heard him choking on his own blood slowly sliding down the side of his mouth._

_"Greg! Hey listen to me! Nothing is your fault. Do you hear me? I'm here and I'm safe. You need to fight. Come on please!"_

_Cuddy began to yell yet her voice is soft as she took his hand in her own. Praying someone would come to their rescue soon._

**48 hours ago**

"Cuddy, do I have to? House whined, which is not out of the normal for him.

"Yes, House we both have to. So man up, if you're a good boy tonight there might be a generous reward for you." Cuddy replied running her hand up and down his arm flirting.

"Why, Doctor Cuddy if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." House replied flashing that one of a kind smirk.

"That depends." She gave that innocent look.

'God I love that look' he thought to himself.

"On..." He said snapping out of his thought.

She answered shyly.

House caught her eyes, "Woman! If only you knew how badly it's working. Come here! He responded grabbing Cuddy's arms and pulling her towards him causing her to laugh that contagious laugh he loved.

"I love you." House caught her off guard.

"I love you too." Cuddy smile grew ten times wider and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright alright as promised her is Chapter 2. The third chapter is so to come just please be patient…I do have school work LOL**

**Chapter 2**

"House! Come on! We are going to be late!" Cuddy yelled from the living room.

"House!" Cuddy shouted again after receiving no answer.

"Hou- What are you doing?" Cuddy couldn't contain her laughter after seeing House's face.

"I have no idea what tie to wear. And you look amazing with in your dress, its backless, its blue you stunning. I'm crippled and can not pick out a damn tie. Why are you with me?" House looked so confused. Cuddy noticed, her face soften and went to sit beside her lover on the bed.

"I'm with you because I love you and because you make me happy. I do not care if you are crippled because to me.. to me you're not. And since you are wearing that blue shirt that I love so much, here… wear this one." Cuddy leaned back and reached behind House to grab the perfect tie.

"This is perfect. It's very you, and it matches the shirt. " Cuddy said placing the silk sapphire blue tie around House's neck.

"Cuddy-, I don't know if they will like me." House finally spoke up.

"Well, we do not have to care if they do or don't. I love you and having you there will make me feel better." Cuddy stopped fixing the tie and looked House in the eyes.

"Cuddy, You're family was probably expecting you to show up with Lucas." House choked out the man child's name like it was poison.

"I do not care if my family wanted Lucas, I don't want him. I want you and I have you. They can just get over it." Cuddy moved his face softly to look her at her and gently brushed her lips against his.

"You know I'm not who your father wants you to be with."

"House, you are the one who I want, as for my father, I really do not care." Cuddy answered while once again fixing his tie one last time.

The room was encased in silence as Cuddy sat there looking at House. With a quick glance at the clock to break their eye contact, Cuddy noticed they were running five minutes late. She grabbed House's hand and pulled him out of the room. Thus receiving a 'Pleas-don't-make-me-do-this' grunt from him. Cuddy just smiled as she pulled him to the front door.

"Okay, since I'm forced to go do you have cards so I can practice what to say?" House asked eyes still on the road.

"No, please House just be yourself." Cuddy suddenly looked at House's face realizing what she just said.

"Now that Cuddles, I can do." House responded wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not that self House. I many love it, but as you already said my dad does not." Cuddy tried to hide her smile.

"I thought we were not going to care?" House suddenly felt nervous again.

"We're not, I just do not wanna go off on my family tonight." Cuddy replied grabbing House's free hand.

"House, I promise you no matter what my family says tonight will change how much I love you." Cuddy said feeling his uncertainty.

"Cuddy, how sure are you? How sure are you that you want to be with me?" House took his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"I'm very sure House. You're stuck with me for good." Cuddy flashed her 'You-bet-your-ass' smile.

"Cuddy-" House was cut off by Cuddy.

"House! You're stuck with me! Get over it!" Cuddy couldn't contain her laugh at House's face.

"Uh, okay." House answered slowly suddenly scared of his girlfriend.

As House returned his eyes to the road, he noticed a car in the mirror. Something was off about that car he just couldn't place it, he glanced over at Cuddy who had fallen asleep her breathing became steady. He glanced back in the mirror, the car wasn't there, hoping that he was just picturing things House turned left. He went two blocks until he finally reached the Cuddy Family home. He parked the car and left it running. He reached over and gently brushed a stray hair from Cuddy's face.

"Hey." Cuddy said half asleep.

"Hey yourself." House replied with a smile.

"Are we here." Cuddy asked returning his smile

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, we better get inside." Cuddy said unbuckling her seat belt.

House nodded and got out of the car. He walked to Cuddy's side and opened the door, he held out his hand and grinned.

"You ready Lise?" House asked, his smile getting wider.

"You… you just called me Lise." Cuddy said stunned yet smiling.

"You have a problem with it?" House asked.

"No, not at all as long as I can call you Greg." Cuddy replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yea, I think I can handle that." House laughed.

"Good, because outside of work calling you House does not seem right."

"Yea yea let's get inside… Lisa." House said joining his hand in hers.

Cuddy turned a little and grinned at him before turning back to the front door. Her smile never leaving her face. For the first time that night she wasn't nervous she was happy and she had the love of her life. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I have written by far. This is also for the people who have helped me so Thanks to partypantscuddy, lenasti16, beccalampert, Huddysmyvicodin, and I think that's it so I am good to go. **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

**Chapter 3**

As they got to the door, House started to fidget with his tie. Cuddy saw House's actions and gently smacked his hands away. Her smile was never ending, it also gave House hope that tonight wasn't going to be a dreadful night after all.

"House, stop messing with your tie." Cuddy berated.

"I thought we were going by first names." House said nervously.

"Okay, Greg will you please stop messing with your tie?" Cuddy asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Lisa, this does not feel right. I have a bad feeling about tonight." House said truthfully.

"Hey, whatever happens tonight, I'm here. I'm not going to leave your side." Cuddy gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Lise."

"Welcome." Cuddy replied placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

They had just pulled apart when Cuddy heard the door being unlocked to expose a tall, grey-haired man. His smile quickly faded after he saw House standing there beside Cuddy.

"Lisa! Oh, hello Dr. House." Cuddy's dad said as if he was disappointed already. House suddenly got the nervousness again.

"Dad. Be nice." Cuddy warned her father knowing where this was going.

"Sorry Lisa, I just figured you'd be with Lucas. Is he running late? Thanks for dropping her off Dr. House." Cuddy's mouth dropped had her father just said that? Her anger started to form.

"Dad! Greg, I'm so sorry." Cuddy's face showed anger towards her father and hurt and concern for House.

"It's fine. I will just uh… just call me when you are ready to come home." House was hurt and he felt guilty that Cuddy picked him over someone her father truly likes.

"Greg! No! You are not leaving! Dad! You had no right to just say that!" Cuddy was not holding back her anger now. House was just hurt by her own father, she was going to do something.

"Lisa! What's going on here?" Cuddy heard the voice she was hoping for, other wise her father wasn't going to think so highly of his 'Over achiever'.

"Mom! Dad just said things he shouldn't have. Make him apologize or we are leaving." Cuddy was standing her ground, she grabbed House's hand before he could turn around and walk away.

"Lise, calm down it's fine. I actually have some paper work to do, it's fine just call me when you're ready to come home."

"NO! IT'S NO OKAY! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! DAD YOU WENT TOO FAR! Greg PLEASE. IF GREG GOES I GO!" Cuddy was no longer withholding her anger she shot her father a glare that looked as if they were throwing daggers. Her father's face went white as his daughter fought for the man beside her. Her mother stood beside her husband with a huge grin on her face seeing her daughter stand up for what she loves.

"Aunt Arlene what's…. Oh my god! LISA!" Molly yelled from the hallway.

"Molly, hey how's it going?" Cuddy asked still glaring at her father.

"Uh, it's going better than what just happened here. What did Uncle Tom do this time?" Molly asked walking over to Cuddy crossing her arms across her chest.

"He went too far! Now he is trying to decide if he wants me to stay or if I leave. What's the your answer dad?" Cuddy held her grip on House's hand. She was surprised he wasn't yelling back at her dad, he was silent the whole time besides when he tried to solve the problem. She was starting to worry.

"You BOTH are staying! End of story." Arlene put her foot down, she hasn't seen her daughter for a month and she's finally happy. That's all Arlene cared about.

"Is this the famous Greg you've been telling me about?" Molly asked turning to face both House and Cuddy.

"Yes, this is. Molly this is Greg. Greg this is my nineteen year old cousin Molly. Molly has been like my little sister." Cuddy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Molly." House and offering his free hand.

"Like wise. Lisa has told me a lot about you." Molly replied shaking House's hand.

"MOLLY!" Lisa replied suddenly. Knowing where that conversation was going.

"Oh relax Lisa, I wasn't going into detail." Molly replied walking a few inches to give Cuddy a hug.

"You're right Lisa. He is hotter in person." Molly whispered in Cuddy's ear.

"He is mine Molly!" Lisa said pulling House softly and following Molly, completely ignoring her father.

As Cuddy lead House through the hallway he noticed pictures and awards. He looked closer and noticed Cuddy's name on them as well as another name he assumed was her sister. He came to a complete stop when he noticed a certain picture. Cuddy felt him stop and turned around.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him.

"Yeah, just looking at the pictures." House was looking at one mainly and Cuddy noticed.

"That was a fun night." Cuddy said pointing to the picture of the two young kids standing outside a football stadium.

"You remember that night?" House seemed stunned that she remembered.

"Of course I remember that night. It was cold and you gave me your coat while we were standing in line." Cuddy recalled smiling.

"It was a great game. But what made it worth going was the fact you agreed to go with me." House turned to face her.

"How could I say no? You were taking me to a football game, plus you were cute. There was no saying no. I had to take my chance to be with you." Cuddy replied looking him in the eyes.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to go with me seeing how I was a pain in the ass who thought he knew everything."

House was showing a side of him that was very rare.

"Well, pain in the ass know it all or not, I fell in love with you then and I'm still in love with you now." Cuddy replied tearing up a little.

"I have something to show you." House said while pulling out his wallet and turning it towards her.

"You've kept this in your wallet?" Cuddy was shocked to see the same picture in his wallet.

"That's one reason Stacy left. She found this picture in my wallet and knew I wasn't over you…that I'd never be over you." House's words caused tears to fall down Cuddy's face.

Down the hall, Cuddy's parents stood standing by the door watching the scene playing out in front of them. Cuddy's mom stood with tears in her eyes, her husband stood in anger seeing his daughter cry.

"Tom, No." Arlene caught her husband's arm.

"He is making her cry." He whispered back still angry.

"NO, she is happy. Just watch. And change your attitude towards Greg. He is making Lisa happy, that's all that matters. You are to apologize to him after this." Leave it to Cuddy's mom to tell her husband how it is, yet he knew he was wrong.

Tom and Arlene stood by the door silently watching what was playing out before them. Tom agreed to apologize to House after the celebration, he also noticed Cuddy's smile. He could tell she was truly happy.

"Hey, don't cry. This isn't suppose to make you cry." House replied motioning for Cuddy to sit down.

"What are you?" Cuddy was caught off guard by House kneeling down in front of her.

"I planned to do this later, but tonight right here seemed to be the right time." House replied.

"Greg, your leg." Cuddy said suddenly.

"Is fine. Lisa, we have been through a lot and I'm sure we will go through more. But I do not want to go through it alone, well not alone alone but never mind. I would love to give you everything yet I do not know if I can. But I promise you I'll never let you down. So with that being said. Lisa will you marry me?" House exposed a little velvet box and opened it. Inside contained a beautiful engagement ring. Cuddy's eyes filled with more tears. She nodded and said softly, "YES!" with that House slid the ring on her finger, wiped her tears away and kissed her.

*_**Flashback- Jets game**_*

_Everyone was coming out of the stadium. Jets fans as far as the eye could see cheering and tripping over their own feet because they had a "little to much to drank". Greg and Lisa walked out of the stadium laughing at everyone's stupidness which they gave all credit to the beer in everyone's hands. _

"_Well, that was a good game." Lisa said dodging a drunk man who had barely missed her as he tripped._

"_That was a great game. And just so you know to avoid these dumb drunk ass people is to not walk slowly or walk into them." Greg replied grabbing Lisa's hand pulling her towards him. _

"_Gee Greg, I didn't think of that." Lisa responded sarcastically._

"_Just thought I'd try to help." His smile grew wider._

"_Thank you for letting me come." Lisa looked him in the eyes. _

"_Thanks for coming." He couldn't help but get that nervous feeling in his stomach. _

'_God I love this girl' was his only thought._

"_Would you stop standing there and kiss me already!" Lisa smiled knowing she caught him off guard._

"_It would be my honor." Greg smiled as he leaned down to kiss her._

_About that time there was a flash and they broke apart to see their friends standing in front of them with a camera in hand. Their smiles grew wider._

"_We expect two of those Helen." Lisa said snuggling closer to Greg._

"_You can bet on it." Helen replied as her grin grew wider at her friends actions._

'_They are __**destined **__to be together' Helen thought as she put her camera away._

"_You still cold Lise?" Greg asked, he knew something was different about this girl. He knew that she was the one the only one for him._

"_Yes." was her only response before Greg wrapped his arms around her._

"_Better?" He whispered softly in her ear._

"_Much much better." Her smile gave him the hope he needed that promised a tomorrow worth living for._

_Lisa tilted her head up to meet his lips and they stood underneath the stars on a cold fall night and kissed._

_*__**End of Flashback***_


	4. Chapter 4

_*__**OKAY OKAY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE; I'VE ALREADY BEEN PUNISHED BY THREE AMAZING FRIENDS I COULD ASK FOR; SYDNEY, BECCA, & LIZ THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR PUSHING ME FORWARD AND NOT GIVING UP EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE FELT WE SHOULD HAVE GIVEN UP AFTER BOMBSHELLS, YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC AND INSPIRING.***_

***Okay now the story shall start LOL***

**Chapter 4**

"It is about time!" Arlene and Molly shouted in unison. House and Cuddy broke the kiss apart and laughed. She helped him stand considering he left his cane in the car.

"Does this mean we'll be attending another Jets game?" Cuddy whispered in his ear after hugging him.

"I have to check with my boss." House replied with a smirk causing Cuddy to laugh.

"Lisa! You're beating me!" Molly said hugging her cousin.

"Sorry Molly. But, I just found my guy. Not letting him go." Cuddy replied making eye contact with House.

"Congrats you guys. Oh! Greg! Hurt my cousin and I'll make sure you lose a valuable asset that I'm sure Lisa LOVES." Molly smirked knowing she had in fact gotten both Cuddy and House's attention.

With Cuddy by his side, House walked to the back yard. He noticed Cuddy's parents were walking up to them and he tensed yet again. Cuddy felt it and rubbed his arm showing him she was there and not leaving him alone.

Cuddy knew her father's silence may not be the best thing, but she was not going to let whatever he had to say to ruin her perfect evening.

"LISA! Let me see!" Arlene held her daughter's hand and looked at House. He could see that she was excited and that helped him relax a little easier.

"Greg! It's beautiful." Cuddy slowly lifted her head to catch House's look.

"It...It was my grandmother's engagement ring." House answered slowly almost inaudibly.

"Greg.." Cuddy gasped. She and Arlene both turned their gaze to House in complete awe.

"She asked me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."House looked at Cuddy and noticed she was crying.

"And who better to give it to then the one woman who stole my heart and my coat at the Jets game." House smiled at his small joke and wiped Cuddy's tears away.

"Greg." Tom started. House turned to face him.

"Dad, if you're going to put him down, or say something cruel or heartless I do not want to hear it and we are leaving." Cuddy intervened, feeling this conversation had the chance to cause House emotional pain.

"Lisa, I'm not going to say anything. I owe both of you an apology, my behavior earlier was uncalled for and childish. Greg, it is very clear you make my little girl happy and you proved that when you held your tongue back there. When you asked Lisa to be your wife, I could tell you had made her dreams come true. You're a good guy, and I'm sorry. I hope we can start over." Tom finished and stuck his hand out.

House accepted his hand, "Yes Sir. I love your daughter; she is the only one to give me a chance. I owe her everything."House looked his future father-in-law in the eyes, "She's lucky to have a father who wants what's best for her."

Tom was stunned by what House said, he then knew he was going to like House.

"Dad that really means a lot thanks."Cuddy seemed just as stunned.

"Welcome Lisa, now take Greg and go have fun with Molly. She seems to be getting anxious." Tom smiled looking at his niece.

At the dinner table House had zoned out yet again in a flashback only to have Cuddy bring him back by saying his name.

"Greg. Hey you okay?" Cuddy's face showed concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the football game."

"Really?" Cuddy was suddenly curious.

"Yes really. It was the best night of my life. Except for tonight." House took Cuddy's hand.

"That night was the perfect night. Helen took the pictures and we didn't care." Cuddy laid her head on his arm.

"That was our first kiss also." House removed a stray hair from her face.

"It was. After that kiss I knew I would be in love with you forever." Cuddy smiled at the memory.

"I knew I loved you since I first saw you."House took her hand and intertwined them.

"You and me, we are the _perfect team._"Cuddy replied, she heard her father clear his throat. She picked her head up a little and looked at him, he stood at the front of the table with a glass in his hand.

"Okay. You guys, may I have your attention please? Thank you. I would like to formally welcome Greg to the family. Tonight he has made my little girl happy and for that I am thankful. Greg and Lisa have been through a lot together, but they always seem to support each other. That is a _sign_ of _true love_. So with that, Greg welcome to the family."

Everyone looked at House and smiled. Cuddy laid her head back down on his arm; she smiled for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. She tightens her grip on House's hand and her thoughts slowly drifted into the future she and House will have together with Rachel. She has finally gotten a family of her own and she couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5

***Okay, I officially love random things that happen in Study Hall mainly because it's my second class of the day and all the randomness helped me write this chapter. So I'm hoping you guys like it…. This is in hopes that my sister's letter makes it to her on time! Sydney – this is for you to criticize all you want too.***

**Chapter 5**

As everyone got up to leave, Cuddy's parents stopped them and asked if they could stay behind for a few minutes. Molly, Lisa, Greg, Arlene, and Tom stood by the door; soon they heard the last car drive off.

Arlene turned to Cuddy, "Where's Rachel?"

"She is staying at Wilson's. She is not feeling good." Cuddy responded.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon." Arlene seemed concerned, that's what Cuddy picked up on.

"It's nothing major mom, just a head cold." Cuddy smiled.

"Okay that's good. I'm sure Greg helps out?" Cuddy could tell her mom was trying to get information about House, so she smiled and decided to play a trick her mom.

"Actually, Greg does not help out that much. He's always working and barely able to get away." Cuddy fought off the smirk when she saw her mother's face.

_Damn, I knew I should've been an actress. _Cuddy thought to herself.

"WHAT!" Cuddy could no longer contain her laughter anymore and busted into a laughing fit.

"Mom. Mom! Calm down. He helps out all the time, in fact he went home when I told him Rachel was sick and insisted that I stay at work." Cuddy replied in between laughs.

"Lisa! Don't do that!" Arlene was trying to get her breathing under control. Cuddy started laughing again.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Mom you do not have to worry. Greg treats both Rachel and I with nothing but love." Cuddy turned to face the living room; she saw House and smiled, "I've _never_ been happier."

After she finished helping her mother they both walked to the living room stopping at the door frame. Cuddy noticed Molly and House talking, well mostly Molly but House didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Molly!" Cuddy yelled from the doorway.

"Hey! Lisa! How can I help you?" Molly yelled back laughing.

"May I have my fiancé back? We need to head home soon." Cuddy replied walking to House, avoiding his bad leg and sitting on his lap.

"Fine! If you must, you can have him back." Molly faked a pout that caused both House and Cuddy to laugh.

"I really must." Cuddy replied catching House's ocean blue gaze.

"Geez Lisa. Never let me have fun." Molly loved teasing her cousin.

"Sorry Molly. I could try and find you someone." Cuddy teased back.

"OH! Would you please!" Molly replied acting dramatic.

"YES! Dear cousin I would." Cuddy played along.

"You see what I had to put up with? She's your problem now Greg, don't come running to me when she finally wears you out. Cause I ain't taking that back." Molly teased Cuddy.

"I think I can handle _that_" House used Molly's word while pointing at Cuddy.

"If not, I'm pretty sure they have an APP for it." Molly replied.

"Really Molly?" Cuddy couldn't hide her laugh.

"Yes really. They make random APPs for random dumbass things why not have one for Lisa Cuddy? Molly laughed as well. That comment caused Cuddy to go into a laughing fit yet again.

"Okay, now I know why I love you Molly. You make my day so much better." Cuddy smiled as she got off House's lap and hugged her cousin.

"You really have a bright future ahead of you Molly. I am so proud of everything you have overcome. I am always going to support you. Please if you need anything come to me, I will not turn you down." Cuddy whispered in Molly's ear.

"Thank you so much. It means so much to me to hear you say that. And I am trying to do what I can; it just does not seem like enough. But knowing I have you for support is what I really need." Molly whispered back fighting off tears.

"Molly, you are not alone anymore. I am always here for you and as of tonight so is Greg. We are only a phone call away."

"Thanks Lisa." Molly felt Lisa tighten her embrace.

"Okay. Greg are you ready to go?" Lisa asked breaking her hug from Molly but keeping an arm around her.

"I'm ready when you are." He replied watching the scene in front of him.

With that said Cuddy walked over to House and held out her hands. He knew what she was doing and gladly took her hands as she pulled him off the couch.

They walked out into the hallway and got their coats. House carefully took Cuddy's coat off the rack and helped her put it on. When he put his on he felt people staring at him. He looked up and saw both Molly and Cuddy were indeed staring at him. He was confused and really didn't want to know why but asked anyway.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" he asked just to break the hushed period that had fallen over them.

"No! Nothing! Nope!" Molly and Cuddy said in unison.

"Yeah. That's why both of you answered like that. Now spill."

"Lisa, I hate to do this but he is your fiancé. You explain." Molly said pushing her cousin forward.

"Molly! Good God!" Lisa smirked.

"Spill it Lise." House gave her the playful glare.

"We…well…" Cuddy felt the heat rising in her face as she started to blush. Her thought process did not want to work at that current point in time.

"Spit it out already Lisa geez!" Molly spoke up knowing she had put Cuddy on the spot.

"We were just admiring the fact that you're perfect. Plus that leather coat, your blue eyes, you all together equals major _hotness_. Just saying." Cuddy was finally able to spit out her words. Yet she added the flirting comment to get House stirred up and it was working.

"Really?" House acted shocked by her sudden flirty comment.

"Oh, do not look so surprised by her comment. You guys fought harder than two hormonal teenagers that wanted to jump each other in the middle of the school hallway." Molly chimed in. Cuddy turned to look at Molly with a small look of shock and amusement.

"MOLLY!" Cuddy and Arlene said at the same time but one meaning the opposite.

"What! It's true, and when did you walk in here?"

"Right when you said that." Arlene replied with frustration.

"You see why I need to get out of here?" Molly whispered to Cuddy.

"Mom, she was just joking around with Greg and I. It was nothing rude. You do not need to yell at her." Cuddy tried to save her cousin.

"Lisa, that is not the point. She is to not speak like that in front of adults." Arlene chided.

"Mom she is nineteen. Let her act as kid before you force her to grow up, you already did that to Julia and myself and look where it's gotten you. Julia does not come here anymore, and you just got back on speaking terms with me. Do not force Molly away too."

"It's too late for that. She pushed me away a while ago." Cuddy caught the fact Molly said that while fighting back tears.

"Lisa, this is not your problem to deal with." Arlene made no attempt to make eye contact with either Molly or her daughter.

Cuddy had noticed the emotional effect on Molly that this discussion was taking. She also noticed House had kept his eyes to the floor and his mouth shut, although she could tell you wanted to say something very badly.

"Well…hold on. Greg may I speak with you alone for a second?" Lisa asked turning to House who had finally looked up off the floor. She saw the anger in his eyes.

"Yeah." Greg spit out.

"Excuse us." Cuddy lead House back into the living room.

"Molly needs to get out of here Lisa."

"I know that's what I was about to ask you." Cuddy was caught off guard by House's comment.

"Would you be alright if she came and lived with us? We have the extra rooms and it'd be great to have her around more. Not to mention Rachel would love having her around. Only if it's okay with you." Cuddy finished waiting for House's answer.

"I agree. It would best for Molly to be near _you _and we have two extra rooms which is more than needed for three people. Molly is more than welcome. I do not mind." House knew Cuddy really wanted Molly there and he didn't want the poor girl to suffer anymore than she had too.

"Go tell the poor girl before your mother rips her a new one." House replied with a smile.

"Okay let's go." Cuddy returned his smile and gently pulled him out of the living room.

As they walked out of the living room they heard Arlene scolding Molly for her behavior once again.

"Molly! You do NOT under any circumstance say something like that to people! It's not polite." Arlene went on, Cuddy felt so bad for Molly.

"Aunt Arlene. Have you not met me? I'm not a stuck up snob who wants everyone to be jealous of me. I'm not YOU." Molly defended herself but also noticed Cuddy and House standing in the foyer.

"MOLLY!" Arlene yelled.

"MOM! ENOUGH! There is no reason to yell at Molly for defending herself." Cuddy stepped in walking over to her cousin.

"Lisa, I'm trying to teach her how to act in society."

"Have you not met her? Tell you what. Molly is nineteen, if she wants she can come live with Greg and I. we have the extra room and it'd be great to have her." Cuddy looked Molly in the eyes, "Only if you want to."

"Are you SERIOUS!" Molly asked excited.

"Yes. Greg and I discussed it and we'd love to have you and Rachel would love to see you more." Cuddy replied with a slight smile.

"Lisa. I do not think that's a good idea." Arlene finally spoke up.

"Why not? If Lisa and Greg say they'd love to have her and Molly wants to go let her, like Lisa said Molly is nineteen." Tom had entered without anyone noticing but agreeing with Cuddy.

"Lisa can you and Greg help Molly get some of her things?"

"Yeah, no problem. Let's go Molly." Cuddy ushered Molly and House to Molly's room.

When they reached Molly's bedroom, Cuddy could still hear what her parents were saying. She still believed she and House were doing the right thing and from what she could hear her father still agreed with her.

"Lisa and Greg can do much more for Molly than we can. They are also young enough to do things with Molly. Not to mention she and Lisa are almost inseparable. They will take care of her."

"I know Tom but I'm trying to raise her to fit in with the right people."

"Sometimes people are who they are and they are the best people ever. Molly is not this high class girl. She is the same as Lisa and look at what Lisa has accomplished. Molly will do great under Lisa's care."

"Okay fine."

When Cuddy and Molly heard that they smiled and finished packing Molly's things.

"Greg, can you get this suit case to the car?" Lisa asked.

"Yep shouldn't be a problem." House replied taking the suit case and limping out of Molly's room to the car.

"Hey Lisa. Can I ask you a question?" Molly asked after zipping another suitcase closed.

"Yeah Molly, what's up kiddo?"

"Are you going to regret this? Molly lowered her head.

"What! No! Molly…honey. Hey look at me. Sweetie, this is what you need and I'm _always_ willing to help and _protect_ you." Cuddy hugged Molly tight and let her cry. Cuddy fought tears for as long as she could, but the emotional impact her _sister_ had on her was much more than Cuddy could fight.

"Hey kiddo. You ready to go? We can come back on a later day and get the rest. Let's get you home." Cuddy pulled Molly off the bed and put her arm around her shoulder. They walked out of Molly's room and went to the front door where House was waiting. He took Molly's suit case and once again limped out to the car. Cuddy and Molly told Arlene and Tom good night and Cuddy followed Molly out the door to the car.

"We are going _home _now Molly. You do not have to worry about any of this anymore."

Molly just nodded and walked the drive way to the car.

_This girl has been through so much. She can't even get a break. It's enough!_ Cuddy thought to herself as she got into the passenger's seat and they _all three headed home together._


	6. Chapter 6

_***Before I start this next chapter, I'd like for you guys to repeat after me. "I Am A **__**#Huddy**____**Believer. They May be On A Break Now, But 25 Plus Years of Love Is Forever." Good now, I'd like to thank my best friends that are worthy of notice for their roles that are being brought to life Alison, Kaedan, Liz, Sydney, Helen, and Becca. I hope your influences will continue to shine throughout this sucker.* **_

_***I'd like to point out I own nothing besides the characters Molly, Katy and Liam. Huddy and Wilson belong to David Shore and FOX! Sadly otherwise I'd kept Huddy together and people wouldn't be completely PO'd at him. Just saying***_

**Chapter 6**

The drive home was made in silence. They had to make a quick stop to pick up a sleeping Rachel from Wilson's but they couldn't stay to explain everything. Molly was who she was and no matter how hard Arlene had tried she could not break a girl who was already broken. Cuddy had noticed Molly's unusual silence and wanted to break it because honestly it made her feel uncomfortable, yet she had no idea what to say to the poor girl. Her thought process was drawing a blank. She looked at House and noticed that he was glancing at the rearview mirror. She turned to look out the back window then noticed House mumble something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Cuddy asked still facing the back window.

"I said that _car_ has been following us since we left the house."

** "**Greg, there is no way that car has been following us that long." Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Will you please believe me on this one?" House seemed too worried which got to Cuddy.

"I never said I didn't believe you. Okay so turn and see if it follows you." Cuddy offered.

House took Cuddy's suggestion and turned turn the car to the left which led to a diner just off the side of the road. They noticed the car slow down then speed up and went past them. Cuddy looked over at House who showed a sign of relief on his face. She could feel his tension when it came to keeping her and Rachel safe, now he is trying to keep Rachel, herself, and Molly safe.

_God if only he knew how amazing he really is. _Cuddy thought to herself before she glanced back and noticed Molly had fallen asleep in the back. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to House.

"See nothing to _worry_ about." Cuddy offered him a smile, which he returned slightly.

"Yeah it was _nothing_ at all." His voice gave alert to something only Cuddy could understand.

"Let's go get Rachel please." Cuddy said grabbing his free hand.

"Right, we have to save the wizard from the munchkin. How ironic." House teased, which in return got Cuddy to smile.

"Yes Greg. We have to rescue the wizard from the monster of a munchkin you turned our daughter into. It's scary enough knowing there is one of you in the world now there is two mor…" Cuddy stopped herself suddenly realizing what she just said.

"What did you just say?" House turned to face her, but keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Rachel is just like you." Cuddy offered trying to hide the fact she just blew her own surprise.

"YOU"RE PREGANT!" House half yelled trying not to wake Molly.

"No…Maybe…Yes. Look Greg, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away…" House had cut her off before she had a chance to explain herself.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as 4 different tests telling me. Are you okay with this?" Cuddy started to get worried she just pushed him away.

"Am I okay with this? Am I okay with this? YES! This is great Lisa! Wait it is mine right?" House teased her which he got a smack across the arm for.

"Yes it's your baby! Who else could be the father? So you are okay with this. Us having a baby?" Cuddy couldn't seem to come to terms with what she was hearing.

"Yes. I'm nervous but I think I will be fine. And you never know; Wilson could be the father. Does Molly know yet?" House teased while nodding his head back towards the sleeping teenager.

"No, not yet anyway. I was planning to tell you later as well. Wilson the father of the baby. HAHA that was funny." Cuddy replied while smacking House.

"Well, I'd like to state for the record I've been a VERY good boy tonight and I deserve a reward when we get home." House said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really! There is a sleeping teenager in the car and you're talking about sex." Cuddy couldn't hide the smirk that was creeping onto her face.

"This sleeping teenager has heard and seen a lot worse in school hallways. Please do not let me stop you guys from your little fantasies please." Molly said groggily while turning in the back seat.

"See! There we go; the teenager agrees so there for nothing stopping us from speaking sex lingo." House replied receiving another smack from Cuddy.

"I don't think so! Molly is in the car! There will be _zero _sex lingo if you do not behave until we make it home!" Cuddy noticed House straighten up in the seat.

"Yes ma'ma. I'll behave up to the point you and are alon…"

"GREG!" Cuddy had cut him off from saying anything that might be too detailed for Molly to hear.

"Damn it Lisa, just let the poor guy have his fun so I can go back to sleep." Molly was half asleep but Cuddy could still hear her witty banter shine through.

"Molly, just go to sleep. Greg last warning." Cuddy pointed her finger at him yet he saw her smile.

_Oh yeah this is going to be fun tonight. _House thought to himself.

_Damn It! Keep control Lisa! Not now! Can't jump him in the car! _Cuddy tried to control herself.

By the time Cuddy could process what she was thinking they had pulled up in front of Wilson's house. House and started to get out of the car when Cuddy noticed.

"Whoa! I'll get her." Cuddy said suddenly. She needed to get herself together.

"Uh, okay." House seemed confused at first then realizing what Cuddy met and smiled.

"You know, we could always just leave Rachel here…."

"NO! Our daughter is coming home tonight." Cuddy said so fast she didn't even realize what she said.

"Okay, okay." House laughed so hard his head fell to the car horn.

Molly suddenly shot up in the back seat.

Cuddy walked up the path to Wilson's front door and finally managed to get herself back to "normal", she finally knocked on the door and heard some movements behind the door before it finally opened to reveal a very tired Wilson and a very cranky Rachel.

"I'm taking it tonight didn't go so well." Cuddy said reaching for Rachel.

"Oh No, tonight went fantastic, besides the sudden throw up and cranky screaming. And my God he proposed!" Wilson stated getting distracted by the ring on Cuddy's finger.

"Yes he did. Now, if you don't mind I have to go reward him for being a good boy tonight." Cuddy replied turning for the car again with a smile on his face.

"HE IS SO RUBBING OFF ON YOU! FOR THE WORSE!" Wilson yelled after her.

"Just imagine how it will be when we have kids of our own Wilson!" Cuddy yelled back her smile getting wider.

"Oh God Help Us All!" Cuddy heard Wilson say before reaching the car.

"Okay baby girl. In we go." Cuddy placed a half sleeping Rachel into her car seat.

"Dada..." Rachel mumbled.

"Right here Rach, go back to sleep." House couldn't help but smile as he saw Cuddy buckling in _their_ daughter.

"What?" Cuddy whispered noticing House's gaze on her.

"Nothing. It's just a great scene playing out." House replied smiling.

"And it's great to see that smile on you. Makes you ten times sexier." Cuddy replied returning the gaze and smile.

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to smile more."

"No, if you do that I'd have to fight off every woman in New Jersey. Plus you're already _mine_." Cuddy noted House turn and look at her.

"_I've always been yours Cuddy. I've loved you since day one and I'll love you for the rest of my life."_

"_And I have loved you from day one as well, and I'll always be yours."_

"So I do not have to worry about any other guys?" House knew his uncertainty showed at that very point.

"No Greg, you do not have to worry. Why would you need to anyway?" Cuddy asked even though she kind of knew the answer.

"You are beautiful, smart, and talented and you could get any guy you wanted. One without a limp."

"Well, thank you for the compliment but I have the guy I want. And I happen to think your limp is very attractive." Cuddy replied getting into the passenger seat.

"Thanks. _Let's go home now_." House replied turning the car engine back on.

"Yes please. I still have to reward you." Cuddy knew that got his attention.

"THANK YOU GOD!" House replied as his foot hit the gas pedal.

It took them no more than 10 minutes to make it from Wilson's house to their home. Molly had finally woken up and noticed where she was at.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." House said as he saw Molly had finally woken up.

"What the froid did you just say? I ain't a Disney princess." Molly replied getting her banter back.

"Sorry. Just thought you were." House bantered back.

"HAHA you're very funny. I'll get Rachel and take her inside. Then I'll come get my suitcases." Molly replied unbuckling Rachel.

"Thanks Molly, I'll bring your suitcases in since you have Rachel." Cuddy replied.

"No, its okay I'll come get them. That way you can go satisfy the _needy _guy over there." Molly replied glazing over at House.

Cuddy couldn't contain laughter after noticing what Molly was referring too. She noticed House's face turn a deep shade of red after the comment and busted into a laughing fit.

"Down boy." Cuddy teased as she walked past him and patted him on his shoulder.

"You caused this. Just to inform you."

"I know. And I can always leave you to take care of it alone if you need." Cuddy replied pulling Molly's suitcases out.

"No No. You caused it you're fixing it." House replied wiggling his eyebrows again.

"Not out here. And not when the girls are awake." Cuddy replied stepping in front of him. "Plus, it'll be so much better when we are alone and when we will not be disturbed." Cuddy whispered in his ear as she leaned against him which she knew got to him.

"Lisa!" House yelled as she walked away smirking.

"Later Greg!" Cuddy yelled back.

Cuddy walked through the door to find Molly holding Rachel in the living room. She liked the sight in front of her; she noticed Molly was falling back asleep.

"Molly, hey come on sweetie I'll show you where your room is." Cuddies lead her to a room across from Rachel's.

"This will be your room and you can decorate it anyway you'd like. And the room across from yours is Rachel's."

"Thanks. I'll put Rachel to bed. Please go fix Greg's problem and try to keep the moaning and screaming to a minimum please." Molly noticed Cuddy's face turn bright pink.

"Thank you Molly. Rachel's night clothes are in the first drawer." Cuddy cleared her throat and walked down the hall to the living room not completely sure if she truly just heard Molly what she did.

Cuddy's will power to walk to the living room was dying fast. She was really wanting to get House and get their bedroom fast. She stopped _dead_ in her tracks thinking about what she had just thought.

_Our bedroom, Our house, OUR life together. _Cuddy's thoughts became a reality when she felt a familiar pair of arms come up behind her and wrap her in a tight fitting hug. She loved the way she felt in his arms, to her his arms were her safe haven, her strength when hers had disappeared, and to her his arms were her _home. _

"May I ask what you think you're doing?" Cuddy knew good and well what he was doing, she could feel his need and it was the same as hers at that very moment.

"I know you know what I'm doing. So can we please cut the chit chat and go to the bedroom?" House knew she needed this as well.

"Did I ever tell you at any point tonight just how much I'm in love with you?"

"Why No Dr. Cuddy you did not. Does this mean my reward for being a good boy is now?" House was getting excited and Cuddy felt it.

"YES!" Cuddy shot her arms around his neck and kissed with a force that neither knew existed.

As they slowly made their way to the bedroom House trip over the table stand. Cuddy caught him in a wonder that they hadn't broken the kiss that was becoming the best magnetic pull either had ever experienced. Cuddy pulled away when she heard House wince and looked up into his ocean blue eyes that had the power to make her bend to his will.

"Are you okay?" Cuddy asked trying to regain normal breathing patterns.

"I'm just great Cuddles." House replied kissing her yet again. The second kiss took Cuddy's breath away yet again leaving her to barely voice her next statement.

"Do not call me Cuddles if you want to continue where this is leading." Cuddy teased back.

"My lips are totally sealed." House noticed the smirk she gave.

"Well now if your lips are sealed, we might have to do something about that." Cuddy smirked and tugged on his belt buckle.

"Hell yes" House gave that deep laugh that Cuddy loved so much and led the way to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_***I'd like to thank the few people who are helping me co-write this chapter. Megan and Sydney, you guys are a life saver with this whole writing process. Lisa and Hugh for giving us such a great and true couple to go off of. My bros Eric and Matthew who'd be more than glad to kick my ass for you guys. Liz this is for having my back! Helen…this is to prove I can make a chapter like this. Okay without delay, here is Chapter 7***_

_**- The Story sung by Sara Ramirez is to come therefore warned.**_

Chapter 7

They lay in bed, the smell of the other lingered after their passionate consumption of their love. Cuddy rolled over and looked her future in the face. His peaceful sleep brought tears to her eyes, this is possibly the first night of sleep he has had without nightmares of his past everything his father did. Cuddy found herself shivering at the thought of everything her fiancée had been through. The images that went through her head brought tears to her eyes. There was a sudden shift in the spot beside her. House woke up and noticed Cuddy was crying; so many things ran through his head. _Was she leaving me? What did I do wrong this time? Oh God please don't let me loose her. She is everything to me. _As if she had read his mind Cuddy reached over and took his face in her hands.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was soft yet stern.

"Then…Wh-why are you crying?" His nervousness shown through at the very moment, Cuddy smiled and leaned closer.

"Because…because I love you so much, and I can tell from the moment you found out I was pregnant that you're going to be a _great_ father. _No matter what_." Cuddy spoke softly and ran her fingers along his face.

"Lisa, how do I know I will not turn out like him?" His eyes dropped, she noticed tears hesitating to fall.

"Hey, look at me. Greg, you're not going to turn out like him because you have me. And because I love you too much to let something like that happen to a man who is so full of greatness and kindness even if you do not show it at work."

"Lisa…please…" He pleaded.

"I'm not going to let you turn into someone I know you're not. You are way too special for that to happen. I love you that much."

"Thank you." His tears were no longer hesitating, they followed down his face.

Cuddy wiped his tears and leaned into his lips. She smiled and offered him something that was supposed to be a joke.

"Wanna do round two?" She smile grew wider when she heard not his reply but someone outside.

"I got Rachel. And this time… KEEP YOUR MOANING AND GROANING TO A QUIET LEVEL! GOOD LORD WHO KNEW TWO PEOPLE COULD…YOU KNOW WHAT I'M NOT EVEN GOING THERE." Molly replied as she went across the hall to Rachel.

"COME ON RACHEL, YOU CAN COME STAY IN MY ROOM SINCE MOMMY AND DADDY ARE…WELL THEY'RE BUSY!" Molly shouted taking a half sleeping half crying Rachel to her room.

"THANK YOU MOLLY." House and Cuddy replied in unison.

"YEAH. WHATEVER." Molly replied.

Both House and Cuddy could not contain their laughter at Molly's reply. She continued to mumble until they heard nothing but silence, followed by a door slamming. That gave them the hint that Molly was good with Rachel in her room. Cuddy then rolled over on top of House.

"What do you think you're doing? House asked clearly knowing the answer.

"You." Cuddy's only reply came with a smirk, House knew then where Molly had gotten all her witty banter and remarks.

"Thank GOD for Round Two!" House shouted loudly so Molly could hear. Cuddy contained her laugh up to the point Molly replied.

"Greg so help me God if you do not keep it down, Lisa will not have anything to satisfy." Molly threatened back yelling enough to not wake a perfectly sleeping Rachel.

"She is strangely like someone I know." House replied.

"Oh really… who would that be exactly?" Cuddy replied smirking.

"I'll show you who." House replied flipping Cuddy under him.

"About time…I thought you lost your…well never mind I can see you haven't."

"Honey, you haven't seen anything yet." That is when House noticed Cuddy's smile grow wider.

"Okay, well shut up and prove it to me already." Cuddy replied.

With that House slowly kissed her neck leaving bite marks as he went along. He felt Cuddy shift under him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into his kisses along her neck and shoulders. He slowly parted from his biting to look in her the eyes, he saw love and passion and something her couldn't put his finger on.

"You okay?"

"Never better. Can we please get on with this?" Cuddy replied laughing.

"Impatient aren't we now?" House replied with a smirk.

"Maybe…or maybe I just want _you_." Cuddy turned serious.

"As you wish mistress." With that House slowly parted her legs with his knee and positioned himself and ever so slowly started to tease Cuddy by rubbing against her.

"HOUSE! NO TEASING!" Cuddy replied with a stern yet playful look.

"OH GOD!" Cuddy let out as House did as he was told and thrust into her very core.

Their rhythm was sync and they were slowly getting the slow satisfaction of having each other. Being there with each other and showing their love to each other. House thrust harder into her and she fought back a scream.

"Oh God House." Cuddy groaned.

"Now I could get use to being called that." House commented as he started kissing her neck yet again.

"I'm almost…" Cuddy was cut off by the final thrust that sent her over the edge. She dug her nails into his back. His shoulder was enough to muffle her screams of passion.

"That was amazing…but.."

"But what? Come on that was the best." House replied.

"BUT! I am suppose to be rewarding you." Cuddy replied as she shifted on top of him and slowly kissed her way down.

Cuddy was right about to grab his very descent manhood when he let out a groan of joy.

"Slow down cowboy. Just relax." Cuddy replied taking his full length and slowly taking his pain of erection and turning him into someone who saw stars.

"Lis….Lisa…Oh My God!" House mumbled out loud.

"Careful Greg…wouldn't want to wake Molly and Rachel."

"Good…Good poi…point." His words could barely come out from the wonders of Cuddy helping him.

He finally reached his climax when Cuddy scooted up and laid on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"That has to be the BEST reward I've ever had." House replied kissing her head.

"Oh really? Well you just might have to be good more often." Cuddy said placing a kiss on House's chest.

"Well we could push for a round…" House was cut off by the sound of his phone.

"I don't think so big boy. _Answer your phone_."

" Fine."

"This better be important. Cuddy and I are naked." House said into the phone.

"_Our patient is coding…we haven't been able to figure out what is wrong with him. Medical history has showed nothing unusal. We could use your help."_

"I'll be right there. Don't _kill_ my patient before I get there." House hung up his phone and looked at Cuddy who was laying very still but smiling.

"I'm sorry. I have to go…but I'll be back soon and we will pick up round 3." House replied rolling Cuddy over so he was laying above her.

"You better. I'll stay here with Rachel and Molly and get her all settled in. Go _save _your patient. I'll be here _when you get back_." Cuddy leaned up and kissed him with so much passion House didn't want to leave. He broke the kiss with so much self force it hurt him to see her pout. He got off the bed and grabbed his pants, boxers, shirt and shoes and was out the door but not before he heard Cuddy yell.

"_BE CAREFUL AND PLEASE TAKE THE CAR._" That being said, he grabbed the car keys and was out the door.

_***Let me know what you think…Syd Megan Liz Helen….you guys I need your help. LOL* **_

**Read and Review PLEASE 3**


	8. Chapter 8

*Can't keep avoiding the sad dramatic parts forever. So here is the start of those parts. Warning: The Story sung by Sara Ramirez will be popping up…Hope you guys like. There will be some Wuddy parts, Huddy flashbacks, Molly, and Chase scenes….so you may want to keep an eye out. Chase plays an important role now. Right Megan and Sydney? OH! And I created two new characters who will be showing up in Chapters to come, so keep an eye out.*

**Co-written by Megan if it wasn't for her this wouldn't be created the way it is! Give 99% credit to her!**

_Chapter 8_

_The lights were fading; reality seemed like nothing more than a TV show. No one saw it coming, out of the blank space of the rode nothing gave foreshadowing to the realty that hit so forceful that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy. I can hardly breathe and my sight is fading… I wish I could see Lisa's face again. To touch her and kiss her once more. Rachel, oh God how is Lisa going to explain to her what has happened? Please God if you are listening to me, please don't let them hurt and feel so much pain. I need the strength to keep fighting…please…I beg you._

"Chase I'm on my way. I am a cripple please don't rush us." House replied as he answered the phone.

"Okay well our patient coded again. Forman is trying to run the place and its hell. I thought you were the only one allowed to inflict hell on us…HOUSE!" There was a crashing sound that bombarded Chase's ears. His hysterical voice rang out through the hallways and caught Thirteen's attention.

"HOUSE! HOUSE! IS EVERYTHING OKAY!" Chase yelled into the phone.

"What is going on?"

"Call Cuddy…and Wilson. NOW!" Chase answered with concern but was spoken in a demanding tone.

Everything went quiet, things seemed so surreal. House heard Chase's yelling yet he couldn't reply. Everything was fading to black and white; the only thing House was thinking of was Cuddy, Rachel and Molly. His thoughts drifted in and out as did he. He thought to himself and decided he would attempt a prayer…anything that could let him see his family once again.

"_Please God if you are listening to me, please don't let them hurt and feel so much pain. I need the strength to keep fighting…please…I beg you." _Suddenly a pair of hands reached through the window, he thought his prayer had been answered only to find out that it wasn't a God thing. It was hell in living form.

"Don't worry Gregy. I'll take care of you…nothing bad will ever happen to you again." That voice…haunted him since that day in the clinic. That voice, it was truly hell; he knew his chances of every seeing his family again was cut short.

"N...No…ple…please." House pleaded, only to feel another pair of hand pick him up off the ground. These hands he knew as well. Now he knew something was happening.

_LUCAS_. House knew his fate was now in the hands of a broken man who loves Cuddy, he was also seeking vengeance on House because he was now with Cuddy.

_Could this get any worse? Damn it! Shouldn't have asked. Of course it will. _House thought to himself as he tried to fight Lucas off only to find he was so weak.

"And Lisa left me for you?" His words were venom, hurt and angry. House realized between a psycho and a broken hearted man on out for vengeance he was screwed.

"CHASE!" Cuddy's voice rang through the main floor. Chase looked up with tear rimmed eyes and noticed Cuddy not walking but jogging towards him and another girl speed walking with Rachel on her hip.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Cuddy was full out raging. Nothing he would say would calm her down.

"I don't know…I was talking to House over the phone and all of a sudden there was a crash. I don't know where he was or what happened…but Cuddy I do know something happened. I'm so so sorry." Chase knew his words only pissed his worried boss off even more, but it was all he had.

"OH GOD!" Cuddy suddenly lost all control and forgot how to breathe.

"LISA! Hey can you take Rachel?" Molly handed Rachel over to Chase and bent beside her cousin.

"HEY! LISA! Listen to me! You need to breathe! This isn't going to help Greg! You need to be able to breathe and deal with what is going to happen next. Everything is going to be okay." Molly pulled Cuddy into a tight hug and sat on the floor cradling her.

"I'm Dr. Robert Chase. But everyone calls me Chase." It's the only way Chase knew to ask who this stranger was.

"Molly Cuddy. Lisa's my cousin." Molly offered an extended hand to Chase but still cradled Cuddy with the other.

"Nice to meet you, I wish it were under different reasons." Chase replied accepting Molly's hand

Cuddy struggled to even out her breathing. As she looked up, her eyes met Wilson's. He was rushing towards her and from the look of him, she could tell that he had gotten dressed and gotten there in a rush. He had missed a button on his shirt and his hair was a mess. Wilson took a deep breath and slowed down as he tried to appear calm for Cuddy's sake.

"Wilson..." Cuddy began. Her voice broke and she couldn't continue. Molly took over.

" Lisa, hey you need to stand up. We need that kick ass administrator who takes crap from no one. Greg needs you to be the kick ass administrator he fell in love with to find him." Molly said pulling her cousin off the floor and into her office.

"Chase can you shut the door please?" Molly asked politely

"Yeah, no problem." Chase followed them into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Who else knows?" Cuddy asked weakly yet with force.

"Thirteen. I told her to call you and Wilson and to keep it quiet until you're ready for people to know."

"Thank you Chase." Cuddy replied, Molly caught a glimpse of her cousin and saw the spark of fire that everyone loved. The determined and the strong willed. She also saw the shattered and worried woman that was in love. Molly knew that Cuddy wouldn't be able to handle all this stress there will be a breaking point. No not the crazy mental house breaking point but the breaking point where the heart is so broken Cuddy will not be able to control her emotions. Molly was more than prepared for that moment, because she'd be there to help her through it.

"Molly, can you and Chase do me a favor and go get something to drink and please talk Rachel with you, I need to speak with Wilson alone. Just for a few minutes." Cuddy's voice uneasy and Wilson saw the worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. Chase and I have some discussing to do…mainly because I don't know you and all. Plus… you're freakin' hot." Molly picked Rachel up off the floor and glanced over her shoulder at a stunned Chase.

"You coming?" Molly asked with a smirk.

"Uh...Ye-Yeah." Chase stammered.

Cuddy smiled at Molly and shook her head with a playful look before saying, "Molly take it easy with Chase…he is not use to girls saying all that at once."

"Gotcha. Let's go Aussie." Molly pulled him by the arm while walking towards the elevator.

Cuddy saw the doors close and turns towards Wilson. He must have just literally gotten up and rushed to the hospital. She was grateful that he was there with her at this moment, but he was not the one she wanted there. She loves Wilson, he is her best friend and her support system but she needed the love of her life to be there with her now, to hold him in her arms and never let go, to kiss his sweet lips and saver every touch and love radiating from his body. Wilson was finally able to put words into sentences which would possibly sound so much better in his head and not being spoken but he needed to try.

"If House was here he wouldn't want you to panic. He'd tell you to breathe before you have a heart attack and the baby already gets a firsthand look at mommy stress overload while it's still in the womb. He wouldn't want this." Wilson said.

"But he's _NOT _here, Wilson. He's not here to say that to me and if he was then I'd be fine. I'll be fine when I know he is okay. I need him. I can't fight this feeling that he is hurt. I just can't lose him. This is not fair! We had to wait so long for it to be right for the two of us, and when things are so great I run the risk of losing him forever… I'm not ready to take that risk. Wilson what do I do?"

"Cuddy, I honestly do not know." Wilson was at a loss.

"How do you NOT know! You know everything! You're suppose to know the answer to this! Please, just…just say something…Please."

Cuddy started crying harder. She felt Wilson jerk her into a tight hug as she began to sob into his shoulder more and more. She was caught off guard by her cell phone ringing and quickly pulled away from him.

"HOUSE!"


	9. Chapter 9

_*Okay so how many people hate me after where I left Chapter 8? Well I'll try make up for it in the next chapters. Depends on how many Chase and Molly fans I have out there (Cholly) for short. Alright guys in order to get chapters up faster and for me to be inspired to write I need Reviews and all that jazz. Lol.*_

**Chapter 9**

"HOUSE! Is that you!" Cuddy was trying to hold back the tears that had been falling just a few seconds before.

"_Lisa? What's the matter? Did House leave you already?" _

"Lucas?" Cuddy's heart sank. She wanted to crumble and just fade away right then and there but she was so pissed about what just came out of his mouth to cry.

"_Wow, you sound so shocked Lisa. I told you he'd leave you sooner or later."_

"Would you shut the hell up! Why did you even call here Lucas?"

"_I wanted to see if we could meet for lunch."_

"NO! Lucas what makes you think I'd want to see you?"  
_"Lisa, I'm standing in the lobby please just come have lunch with me." _

"NO." Cuddy was starting to her private bathroom to fix her makeup before Lucas noticed.

"_Okay well can we just talk?"_

"Fine!" Cuddy hung up the phone with furry and threw it at the couch just barely missing Wilson.

"Cuddy, what did Lucas want?" Wilson saw the rage emerging from Cuddy and it didn't seem to please either party in the room.

No sooner than Cuddy was about to speak, the door to her office opened up to reveal Molly and Chase.

"Where is Rachel?" Cuddy seemed confused.

"She's with the Peds nurses watching a Scooby-Doo marathon. What happened when we were gone?"

"Nothing…" Cuddy along with Wilson, Molly and Chase turned to the sound of her office door opening again.

"Great, just what this office needed. A loser ex boyfriend with a hidden agenda. Not to mention ugly as hell, makes me wanna vomit…I'm going to call you Pucas from now on." Molly looked Lucas in the eyes and got shivers as she received a cold glare.

"Who the hell are you? Some charity case Lisa has taken on?"

"Uh ouch…very hurtful. NOT. At least I'm wanted here." Molly didn't miss a beat at responding.

"Lucas! You will NOT speak to my cousin like that again. Molly is right; at least she is wanted here. So make it fast." Cuddy sent Lucas a death glare that spoke a million silent words.

"Well I was hoping for a private conversation..." Lucas was cut off by Wilson and Molly

"Like HELL!" They replied in unison that only caused Cuddy to smirk.

"You got your answer. Molly, Chase and Wilson stay." Cuddy couldn't help but channel House in this moment hoping he'd give her the strength to get through this damn nightmare.

"I don't see House in here, did he leave you already?"

"You wish." Molly mumbled staring down at her shoes. Chase couldn't help but let a soft laugh out which caused Molly to smile a little.

"No, he is just not available to jump in and kick your pathetic ass." Cuddy replied that caused Molly to laugh harder. Wilson smirked knowing she has been around House way too much.

"Right, too busy playing video games, being an ass and making your life miserable." Lucas thought he had the upper hand until Cuddy ran her left hand through her hair.

"Something the matter Lucas?" Cuddy faked concern knowing he saw the ring on her finger.

"The ring… You're MARRYING him!"

"Yes, I'm MARRYING him. I love him and he loves me. And the only thing that is making me miserable is this conversation and your face." Cuddy stated glancing over at Molly who was trying so hard to control her laughter.

"You broke up with me, someone who can provide a stable family life that you need. A father Rachel needs to be with a drug addicted bastard who does not know his ass one day to the next…" Cuddy's hand made contact with his face at that point.

"You son of bitch! Don't you DARE bring my daughter into this! She has a family that is full of love. And as far as a father, she has one and he is the best thing that has ever happened to that little girl. You were never anything to her and me. You've over stayed your non welcome. You can leave now." Cuddy turned to walk away when Lucas caught her armed with an unbearable grip. Cuddy let out a gasp, and Molly's head shot up.

"Let me go! NOW!" Cuddy tried to pull her arm again which only inflicted more pain. Lucas' hand made contact with her face and it sent Cuddy tumbling backwards. Molly caught her and Chased helped her sit on the couch as Molly made a move towards Lucas.

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Molly swung, her fist making a powerful contact with Lucas' face causing him to go backwards himself. She pulled him up from the floor and punched him again over and over again.

"You EVER lay a hand on Lisa again and I swear to God I will not hesitate to kill you myself." Molly was pulled away by Chase after both Cuddy and Wilson saw the black eye and bloody mouth that Molly caused.

"You know what…House deserves to be in hell, oh wait he already is. He's not available because he is missing right Lisa? Of course I'm right. If you want to see House alive you'll rethink dialing the police Wilson." Lucas turned to Wilson who had his finger on the send button.

"You bastard! What did you do to him!" Cuddy got off the couch and stopped short of Lucas noticing Molly's face. Lucas had somehow managed to punch her during their fight.

"Let's just say he is in serious danger considering the car crash he was in." Lucas replied.

"You did this to him! You caused the car crash?" Molly yelled. She was the official support for Cuddy who couldn't stand on her own after hearing what Lucas just said.

"You honestly think I'd let him get away with tearing us apart? I don't think so; he will _not be a problem_ for much longer. We will be _together_ one way or another." Lucas threatened as he darted out the door.

"Wilson call the cops get them here now!" Molly ordered.

"Molly, Lucas just said if we..." Wilson didn't have a chance to finish.

"DO IT NOW!" Cuddy ordered.

"Aussie! Can you go to Peds and stay with Rachel; I don't trust him as far as I can through the slimy little deceitful worm." Molly replied.

"Yeah sure, Molly you sure you're okay? I mean he hit you pretty hard." Chase was concerned for Molly and the way he gave her that look proved it even more.

"Yes I'm fine please go." The look Molly gave him was enough for Chase to run out of the office to Pediatrics department to stay with Rachel.

"Lisa, listen to me! We are going to find him and he is going to be alright." Molly was now the one in control. Even though she was injured she knew just what she had to do.

"Molly, you're face." Cuddy seemed to be so in shock.

"I'm fine, hey don't you dare! Lisa I need that kick ass administrator to stay here and help me figure out what we are going to do next! So help me god if I have to walk into a door to get you to laugh I will."

_God the pain I will inflict on myself just to see her stay strong._ Molly thought to herself.

"Molly! Lisa! What happened?" Cassie stepped into the office and noticed the vase that was shattered on the floor.

"LUCAS!" Cuddy and Molly replied in unison.

"Lucas? I don't understand." Cassie was so confused.

"Long story. What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"I just finished my shift. I was headed out when I heard the nurses talking." Cassie has been a friend to Molly and Cuddy for a very long time and they have never kept a secret from each other before. Molly didn't know if Cuddy wanted anyone else to know what happened so she decided to cover it up for now.

"Lisa's ex came here and didn't take to kindly to the news she and Greg are getting married." Molly lied her ass off even though it wasn't all a lie, Lucas was beyond pissed that they were getting married. Cuddy seemed to be very relieved that Molly was pulling this off.

"Oh I'm so sorry Lisa. I hope everything is okay. Molly what happened to your eye?"

"She got into another fight at school again. I am trying to teacher the skill of not fighting but it's not working so far." Molly looked over at Cuddy who just lied about the truth of her injuries.

"The S.O.B. deserved it. Pathetic asshole. Plus it's part of my Zen thing. Decking someone helps release anger. " Molly turned back to Cassie and smiled.

"You and your fighting habits Molly." Cassie just laughed. Molly and Cuddy both were surprised that they were pulling off a lie this big.

"Okay you guys go home; I think you've had too much fun tonight." Cassie turned and walked out the door.

"We're not going home anytime soon are we?" Molly turned back to Cuddy who was looking down at the floor.

"No…" Cuddy's voice came out in a whisper.

"I'll call Aussie and see how everything with Rachel is going."

"Molly!" Cuddy yelled after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." Cuddy could barely get her words to a volume other than mute.

"It's nothing Lisa… you're doing so much for me."

With that Molly walked from the office and pulled out her cell phone, turned to face the office door and noticed Cuddy on the couch and Wilson right beside her. Molly knew that Cuddy was about to break, but she knew Wilson could do much more for her so she put the phone back in her pocket and walked to Pediatrics.

"Molly is doing a good job helping you through this." Wilson finally broke the silence that had loomed upon them.

"I know she is. I just wish she didn't have to and that Greg would be here with us…and…" Cuddy was shaking uncontrollably to finish her sentence and Wilson took notice.

But before he could respond, Cuddy's cell phone started again. She shot off the floor not caring if she knocked over the table in front of her couch. She grabbed her phone from her desk in a swift motion.

She calmed herself down before answering. "Hello?"

"Lis…Lisa." She dropped her phone. Shock taking over her entire body.

"G—Greg?" With that name being spoken the room fell silent, no movements or whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

*This chapter is for the bossiest person I know but love and admire….yes Sydney that is you! So don't rush me next time and my best Night Owl ever! I hope this helps cheer you up Kelly 3 Liz…what can I say? Thanks for being there Sis.*

**Chapter 10**

Nothing…that's what could be heard from the nurse's station; no one could understand why Cuddy's office had suddenly lost all life and had zero sound. Everything was muted like a silent movie playing out before the few hundred people in the lobby. The slow moving motions of their boss sent the nurses hurrying to gain control of their jobs knowing they would soon be getting lectured if otherwise advised to do so. Wilson suddenly realized who Cuddy was talking to and shut the blinds to her office doors, only to step into her waiting area shutting the doors behind him. Cuddy noted his gesture and made a quick mental note to thank him later.

"Greg?" Cuddy's voice trembled with excitement and panic. _How are you! Are you hurt! Are you scared! Where the hell are you! _all ran through her head at the same time. None of which could actually cross her brain capacity to speak them.

"_Lisa! Thank God you answered! How are you? How is Rachel? How's the baby?" _ House's sudden worry over their family kicked Cuddy's weak side out and toughened her up more. Just being able to speak to him gave her the courage needed.

"We are okay. But you Greg….how are you! _Where_ are you!" Cuddy had shined through yet again and her administrator ability kicked ass yet again over her worried fiancée side.

"_I'm…I'm peachy. Lisa I have no God given clue as to where I'm at but I do know I miss you so much." _House finished that sentence and glanced down at his bleeding chest knowing this could end very badly.

"Greg? You said you're peachy not okay not fine but peachy. What are you not telling me?" Cuddy was fierce and House loved that about her. And being House responded the way he normally would.

"_Cuddy, your ass is huge, I'm great, and I miss having mind blowing sex with you. Now, talk dirty like you did when we were…" _House was cut off by Cuddy's slight laugh and he knew he had her.

"There is the House that I know and miss….Greg…" Cuddy hesitated.

"_Lisa."_

"I love you." Cuddy let her tears flow down her stunning face, her eyes broke that barrier and let everyone know what her thoughts were…or at least try to tell.

"_I love you too Lise. I have to go now; they do not know I have the phone. I want to keep that way." _House's voice caught in his throat as he spoke. He didn't want to say goodbye.

"Greg! Wait! Will I be able to speak to you again?" Cuddy hated this. She had no choice but agree to any terms House had to set in order to keep him safe and bring him home**.**

_"Lise, I'll call you when I can. Until then I do not want anyone knowing about this phone call besides Molly and Wilson. Please." _Cuddy knew something was wrong. His breath kept catching and his pleading did not help her keep strong either.

"I promise Greg. Just please be careful." Lisa Cuddy was not one to fold so easy. She knew what had to be done in order to get the love of her life back. Her children's father, he was going to come home.

"_I love you Lisa Cuddy! Don't you forget that!" _House's voice was fading slowly.

"I love you too Gregory House! Don't you dare give up on coming home! I _need_ you!"

"_I'm not giving up Lise but I really need to go."_

"I know." Cuddy was beginning to hate this goodbye.

"I'm going to come home. Take care of yourself and our family…and Wilson." House couldn't resist throwing that in there.

"I will. Bye Greg." Cuddy laughed in order to fight the tears again.

"_Goodbye Lise._"

With that the office once again fell into a silent movie mode and the only sound within the office was Cuddy's silent tears over a missing love whose fate is determined on their actions as a whole.

After a few minutes Cuddy's door slowly opened to reveal Molly sliding through it and slowly shutting it not saying a word. She walked up to Cuddy and stood there. Cuddy slowly lifted her head to show off the tears that was no longer being controlled and Molly embraced her both of them no longer held in the fear that was within them. Molly facing the possibilities that she'd not see House and that Cuddy would not be walking down the aisle. And Cuddy…well her thoughts were for her children and their father. Knowing Rachel would soon be asking questions and her not knowing how to answer them.

"He _will _come back Lisa. You know that, I know that, and your children know that." Molly was the first to break the silence that had enveloped the room.

"I hope you're right Molly." Cuddy was so fragile and her voice trembled.


	11. Chapter 11

***Okay this chapter was suppose to contain a couple of songs but I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do it so I changed it so no song lyrics. And I would like to thank Kelly who was very nice and agreed to revise my work much love , so please read and review***

**Chapter 11**

Molly walked away from Cuddy's office. The look of pure tiredness and worry filled her face. The hospital died down since she was with her cousin, she went to the doors and pushed them open and started to walk. Needing to clear her head of everything that had happened, needing something anything to make the time stand still.

It had gotten chilly that night, and Molly walked around wondering and not knowing where she was going just hoping something, could help her view on things. Suddenly she stopped at the cross walk and just stood.

Molly started to sing and looked up to the sky and saw a shooting a star and wished that House would come home soon. At the same moment Cuddy was in her office trying her best to work on the papers that was in front of her. Wilson had offered to do them but she insisted that she needed to do them herself otherwise the board would throw the world's largest baby fit of all time and she did not want to deal with that. Not after all this is happening. She kept getting distracted by the photos on her desk and set her pen down. It was a matter of time before she looked at the picture again and picked it up off her desk stood up and walked to her window. Nothing could give her much hope that was until she remembered she was pregnant and House was the father. She was losing all that was important to her besides her daughter, her unborn child _hopefully_, and her niece. She was missing her fiancée and no matter how many people told her everything would be alright she needed him there with her. But she needed him to be alright and the only way for her to get him back was for her to let him do what he was doing even though it hurt so badly having the feelings she had and knowing she is suppose to be a fighter and be strong for Molly and Rachel, yet Cuddy's very core was about to burst at the seam. Everything she did was a constant reminder of him and wanting him back. Her thoughts drifted to a place only she knew she felt safe, the day they were at the game and she _'stole' _his jacket. Nothing could erase the feelings of love she felt then and now. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by her door shutting behind her. She jumped as she turned to see Wilson with an apologetic look upon his face. Cuddy relaxed as she saw it was just Wilson and not Lucas.

"Wilson I swear you are going to be so close to me one day when you do that and I am going to smack you." Cuddy was trying to calm herself down a little bit more which was not really working.

"I'm sorry Cuddy. I didn't mean to freak you out." Wilson stepped closer but kept a distance to avoid Cuddy keeping her promise to smack him.

"Yeah okay so quietly sneaking into my office without warning is not meaning to freak me out. What are you doing here so late anyway?" Her dean side was suddenly forcing its way to the surface only to disappear once she was alone yet again.

"Patient for uh House's team…they needed me to help them out a little. Everything is better except having my best friend here. How are you doing any way? You should go home and take tomorrow off. I will be more than happy to sub for you. Lisa you need time with Rachel and Molly." Wilson knew by bringing the girls into the mix Cuddy would fold and rest like she needed.

"I can't rest Wilson. House is not here and I have no idea when or if I will see him again. And you want me to rest?" Cuddy was not going to give so easily.

"I know you wouldn't rest Lisa, you are on constant Energizer Bunny mode. You need to be home with Rachel. She is going to start asking questions soon. She hasn't seen her dad in a while she will know something is wrong."

Cuddy was hesitant she had no idea how to address her daughter on the fact that her daddy was missing but was going to be home soon. She couldn't give false hope because Cuddy herself had no way of knowing if House would make it back home alive or if she had to prepare the whole family for a mourning situation.

"You're…you're right. If you are sure that you wouldn't mind being in charge tomorrow. I will spend the day with Rachel." Cuddy was on the verge of tears.

"Yes I'm sure. Now give me the papers you still have and I will start on them tonight and finish the rest tomorrow." Cuddy walked back to her desk and got the folders for Wilson hands trembling. Wilson noticed but didn't say anything knowing Cuddy she would say it was a lack of proper food.

"Okay I am going to go. Lock up when you're done please." Cuddy grabbed her briefcase, her purse, keys and coat and walked to the parking garage.

As she reached her car she heard her cell phone go off. She reached into her purse and pulled it out. The caller ID flashed and she answered.

"Hello…"

"_Lisa._"

For the second time that night Cuddy's heart stopped in those few seconds. All it took was that one word, her name to send chills down her spine.

***I know it's taken me forever to update but do not give up on me yet. I have been dealing with some personal matters, but I promise to update soon. But honestly who thinks it is House or Lucas? Please review***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*I feel as if I've let you guys down, but I'm hoping two chapters will make up for that, I will post Chapter 13 when I finish which will be very very soon I promise. Please stick with me on this, I'm dealing with school stuff but I will update when I can. Please read and review. Thank You 3*

___**"Hello…"**_

"**Lisa."**

_**For the second time that night Cuddy's heart stopped in those few seconds. All it took was that one word, her name to send chills down her spine.**_

Cuddy couldn't believe the voice coming from the phone. Her thoughts drifted to House and how he was, she wondered if she just hung up if House's well being would be harmed in any way.

"Lucas…what….what do you want?" Cuddy was trying to understand what she was saying.

"_I want to meet with you alone. No Molly, no Wilson, no cops which I'm sure you called. No cell phone on you at all. No nothing just you. And I will consider letting this damn waste of space go."_

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A WASTE OF SPACE! If you want to meet with me you will go by my rules. Because if he is harmed in any way I swear to God Lucas I will kill you with my bare hands." Cuddy wasn't playing around. Her fiancée was in trouble and she would risk anything to get him home safely.

Cuddy questioned herself wondering if this was one risk she was willing to take because the outcome is and always has been up to Lucas and until this point Cuddy believed she could do something the cops couldn't…but now she couldn't begin to put the pieces of what was happening together. She knew one think and that was _she was going to get House back one way or another._

"_I will call him whatever I want to considering he is bleeding to death on the floor in front of me, I think you're in no position to be giving orders Dr. Cuddy." _Lucas snarled as he replied to Cuddy who was taken aback by what he had actually just said.

"What did you do to him!" Cuddy fought off tears that were beginning to cascade down her face.

"_No no no Lisa, the question is can you follow orders along enough to save him? Because if you can he might actually have a chance at a miserable life, if you can't well…I guess you can see your beloved fiancée in a body bag." _

Cuddy's world had suddenly stopped, her breathing was labored…she had a look of pure shock only one that showed her in another world other than the one she was currently living. With slow and somewhat steady breaths she answered Lucas.

"Where do you want to meet?" And with that the line on the other end went dead.

The fear was building up inside of Cuddy, the fear of failing him, not having enough strength to find him. She feared that her love for him would not be enough to keep him alive long enough to find him. And the fear that the courage would soon fail her all while she tried to not fail the man she loved. Yet meeting with Lucas could be a trick…could she really take the chance at risking House's life just to meet with Lucas? Somewhere in her well trained, brilliant mind she knew if she was going to get House back this is what she had to do. But she feared that Lucas wouldn't follow through with his side of the deal.

"Jesus! Come on Lisa! What has gotten into you? You can do this! Stop second guessing yourself! House's life is on the line, you deal with life and death all the time! Trust yourself…trust House." Cuddy's thoughts were clotting together like blood and dirt. She knew with everything that was going on that she had to do this. And that it was time to stop second guessing herself. She hadn't even noticed that her car door had opened, nor did she notice Molly in the passenger seat.

"Hey kiddo…I thought you left with Chase."

"I, I didn't feel right leaving you alone. So I told him I had to take a rain check." Molly slowly looked up at Cuddy.

"And he's okay with this?" Cuddy noticed Molly's sadden guilt ridden face and studied it not knowing why her cousin felt this way.

"He seemed to be, if not he can get over it." Molly looked at Cuddy and showed the smallest smirk that reminded Cuddy so much of House.

Molly caught a glimpse of Cuddy's face from the dim light of parking garage, "Why do you look so pale?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. I just haven't felt very well that's all…I could ask you the same." Cuddy felt bad, very bad but she couldn't say anything to get others worried.

"I'm fine; you on the other hand need to rest. And let the police do what they are trained to do. And I know that was just a waste of my breath but I had to say it." Molly replied with such celerity.

"Molly, I think you've had too much caffeine today because you're wired." Cuddy showed a slight smile.

" I think so too…I've been doing research for a book report for my Law class…do you know how hard it is to read when you just want to stop and do a report over _Law & Order: SVU _instead?"

Molly slid down in the seat, "Or _Criminal Minds, _oooh _CASTLE!_"

"Are you allowed to watch a television show for the report?" Cuddy asked, seeming interested in her cousin's situation.

"I..I have no idea. Maybe I should ask my professor on Monday…this sucks." Molly fell silent.

"A book report? They're not exactly supposed to be fun." Cuddy was actually confused.

"No, I'm going to college for Criminal Law, hoping to be a cop and I can't help find Greg."

Cuddy looked up and caught sight of a tear sliding down Molly's face. She knew Molly was staying up later than normal but she thought it was school related…getting use to being at college.

"Molly.." Cuddy tried to break the silence but Molly didn't respond.

"Molly, look at me. I know you're trying to do everything you can but you're nineteen years old. You can't over load yourself with all of this. I know you're going to continue, but at least listen to me. You need to focus on school and not worrying about finding Greg. The police are doing what they can okay. I'm just as worried at you are…but I also know he wouldn't want us to become so caught up and over whelmed by this. Please rest tonight." Cuddy realized for the first time since House went missing that someone needed her and that she hadn't been there for Molly, to be her strength. After everything Molly has done for her and Rachel. Cuddy realized she was needed by someone other than her staff, Wilson, or Rachel. She was needed to be Molly's strength…her shelter to run to during the storm.

"Lisa…Hey! Earth to Lisa! What are you not telling me?" Molly knew from the moment she got into the car that something had happened to Cuddy. All she needed to do was get the truth out of her.

"I'm not hiding anything Molly." Cuddy shifted, becoming very uncomfortable.

"Stop lying to me and give me a straight answer damn it!" Molly's tone seemed to shock Cuddy.

At that moment Cuddy knew she couldn't hide things from Molly any longer. Her conversation with Lucas was bigger than just herself.

"Lucas called." Cuddy's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Explain. What did he want?" Molly relaxed a little but still showed an aggressive posture…the mention of the Pig made her stomach so uneasy.

"He…he made a deal that would let us have Greg back." Cuddy knew how crazy that sounded when she said it.

"So the Pig is trying to calm the Big Bad Wolf before she huffs and puffs and blows him into a jail cell?" Molly's sarcastic ways had not left her and she loved a chance to use it when they mentioned Lucas.

"He said that if I come alone then he'd let Greg go. So yeah, kind of calming me down by promising me I can have Greg back." Cuddy's head hit the steering wheel, she had no more energy to lift it and just let it rest where it was. She closed her eyes, and tried to steady her breathing.

"And you believe that butt munch? Lisa what are the chances that he will let Greg go when you meet with him?" Molly stared out the window, her words echoing in the silence of the night.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Molly." Molly saw the figure of her cousin motionless, her head not lifting. Molly was hit with emotions she tried to fight off.

"You believe in love and faith. You believe in strength, courage, your intelligence, your determination. Lisa, you believe in yourself and you believe in Greg. That's what you believe." Molly choked on the words that had just left her mouth.

"What do I do?" Cuddy asked very hushed.

"You meet with the jack wagon.." Molly couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You just said.."

"Chase and I will be right there with you. Wilson will stay with Rachel and keep the police informed on what happens." Molly finished what she was saying only to see Cuddy slowly lift her head. Tears falling down her face, Molly noticed how confused she looked which brought a small smile to grace Molly's face.

"Molly, are you crazy?" Cuddy's still confused face made Molly smile ten times more.

"Actually…I think I might just be. BUT I know it's going to work." Molly turned to look at her cousin in the face.

"How are we related?" Cuddy was still very confused.

"Well I can say I don't know or I could give you _THE TALK_." Molly smirked

"NO! I will be fine without any answer on that one." Cuddy wiped the tears stinging her eyes.

"Trust me. What's the worst that could happen? Meet me in your office in ten minutes." Molly got out of the car and ran to the elevator.

Cuddy groaned as her head met the steering wheel's leather rim and answered Molly's question, "Knowing us and Lucas…hell will break lose." Cuddy groaned again, as the car fell into the silence of the cold black night.

*Soooo what do you think is going to happen? Reviews would be great, and I may work faster and harder to get Chapter 13 up and working on Chapter 14…*


	13. Chapter 13

*If I beg really hard for forgiveness would it be approved by you fellow reviewers? I'm sorry this is not going and updating fast enough but I lost my muse for like forever until now and I have school and so I am hoping to get things back on track and finish this fic before I graduate lol. So you know the drill, Read & Reviews are more than welcomed*

Chapter 13

For some selfish reason Cuddy felt that maybe things would be different if she had never met Lucas or House. After all it _me _that dated Lucas she thought. Never giving House a chance to prove himself, it was _me _who broke of the engagement to Lucas for the man I should have been with from the start. This was _my _fault that my ex-boyfriend is holding House's life in his hands. The man she loved with all her heart, the father of her children, the man whose saved her life in more ways than just physically. Now she's here waiting…not knowing the outcome of anything…she prayed that the odds were in her favor. She had to wait for Lucas to call and give her the instructions…and it took forever. Cuddy jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello…"

"_Drive into the piers in New York. Once you're there don't move until I call you again." _Then the phone went dead.

_****_

_**(House and Lucas)**_

"You know what…you're very demanding." House winced trying to hide the pain when in truth he wanted to do nothing more than let out a cry.

"Did I tell you to speak? Shut the useless whole in your face. Got it." Lucas couldn't resist the urge to smile his oh-so famous 'I win, you lose' smile.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't give a flying monkey? You…you can't honestly believe Cuddy will do what you say." House tried to sit up but slid down meeting the could concrete.

"She will since your life depends on it." Lucas' voice was pure hatred.

"You son of a b-OUCH!" House cried out in pain as Lucas' fist made contact with his already bruised face.

"Why do you always disrespect her! Calling her Cuddy all the time. Her name is Lisa. What does she see in you! She could have had everything with me. A family that would be settled down and happy." Lucas was beyond anger at this point.

House noticed Lucas back off to the table in the corner and brought back a baseball bat and stepped in front of House. He looked down at him showing something House saw as pity, he was so use to that look by now that it did not shock him when Lucas showed it to him now.

"You can beat me all you want Lucas but nothing is going to change how _Lisa_ about you or _me _so try your best because you better hope to God I do not get out of here alive. Because I will not take mercy on you. You say I disrespect Lisa well guess what buddy, she loves me for being who I am and what I do. I'm a man of many talents…something you were not and never going to be. Well besides the only talent you have is becoming a kidnapper and possibly a murderer. So it is totally up to you if you take that bat and use it. But I hope you use it wisely." House's voice was determined yet frighten and that was something he did not show very often. Normally the only person who would hear that is Cuddy but considering she is not here he supposed Lucas would have to do.

"If the bat does not cause damage enough to you then the lung that you punctured when your cane snapped in half will cause you to choke on your own blood and die before Lisa even has a chance to find you. The bat you see is only to knock you out so I can drag your useless body to the car and to the piers. And from what I can tell your breathing is becoming quit hard to handle and the amount of blood loss and the huge ass bruise on your rib cage indicates internal bleeding as well, so looks like I will be living my happily ever after anyway. Goodbye House."

With that Lucas swung the bat into House's head; the room fell silent nothing could be heard. Lucas dropped the bat and went over to House lifeless body and started to drag it out the door.

_This is it! No more House to get in my way. _Was the only thought going through Lucas' head.

***Okay I know it's short but this is what I got. Please read and review and let me know what you think. (:***


End file.
